The present invention generally relates to multi-purpose clamp-on holders and more specifically, to a reusable security tag holder releasably clamped onto merchandise items such as a garment and configured to hold a security tag.
The theft of merchandise items from retail stores is a rapidly increasing problem. Merchandise protection is thus of growing concern to the retailers.
A wide variety of solutions to the theft problem have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,829 discloses a reusable security tag holder secured to a garment to be maintained under surveillance. The security tag holder includes a plastic housing within which a clutch lock is contained. A lever has one end hingedly connected to one end of the housing, and a pin is secured to the other, free end of the lever. The free end of the lever is folded over the other end of the housing to grasp the garment. At that time, the pin is passed through the garment and forcibly inserted into the clutch lock to lock the lever to the housing. The pin has a plurality of axially spaced annular grooves with which the clutch lock is latchingly engaged. To release the pin from the clutch lock, a specialized unlatching tool is used to deform the clutch lock to spread its jaws. There exist several drawbacks with the existing security tag holder. As a relatively strong force is required to force the pin into the clutch lock, it is not easy for authorized store personnel, particularly a female clerk, to operate the existing security tag holder. Also, repeated deformation of the clutch lock through the housing may shorten the service life of the existing security tag holder.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a clamp-on holder which is easy to operate and can enjoy a long service life.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamp-on holder which is readily attachable to and detachable from an article without applying pressure to deform the clamp-on holder.